The Renegade
by trekkiexb5
Summary: In which a homeless wanderer remembers what he wants to forget and learns to look forward to the future. Yeah, it’s the Doctor, so can’t be THAT easy!


The Renegade

A Doctor Who Fan Fiction

By Trekkiexb5

In which a homeless wanderer remembers what he wants to forget and learns to look forward to the future. Yeah, it's the Doctor, so can't be THAT easy!

Rating: R for mature audience.

Categories: romance, adventure, All the regenerations are involved. It's one person, right? And as many of the Companions that could fit.

Author's Remarks:

Leave now while you can! Just scan to the asterisks for the story.

…

For all the silly apes who stuck around this is where I gripe and complain and explain why I wrote this way. Another words, I stand on a soapbox and bark for a while. This isn't about how I wrote a story, but my view on the show, the new show, coming from a Yank fan of the classic series.

My complaint this time around: someone had the audacity to restart DOCTOR WHO without telling me in the first place! Ok, I've been hiding in the anime circles for years, but still…

Then, why only Britain? It's like taking a bottle of water to a man who spent a week in the desert, then jerking it out of his hands at the last second. And drinking it!

Evil, Evil Brits! Welsh one on top of that! Ggggrrrrr!

Yes, yes thank you SCIFI Channel but…

However, I would like to thank my husband and Microsoft for (a) buying the British box set of the Ninth Doctor and (b) the X-box for being multi-system. Thus, I got to see the new series.

This Yank has only one word to say: FANTASTIC!

I didn't know who Christopher Eccelson was before (or Billie Piper or David Tennant for that matter) but afterwards. Well, this applied to the STAR TREK series and can defiantly apply now: Catching Lightning in a bottle, twice. Bravo to the cast and crew for job very well done and giving hordes Who fans a show the dreamed of and what the Doctor deserved.

Chris was PERFECTLY CASTED. The grinning madness of Tome Baker and the emotional uncertainly of Peter Davison. But it Rose that steals the show as the best cast. Rose is the Companion that the Doctor ordered. A little of Sarah Jane (yay coming back with K-9!) and a dash of Romana and smudge of Tegan. But she is her own and very unique person. For the very first time and outside of rabid fans' thoughts, the question was asked: Does the Doctor… dance? And Will the Universe (the show, that is) implode if he does?

No other Companion got to ask that question. None could. None would, though there were many of us rooting for Romana. There were hints around Jo, especially the Doctor's jealousy around Dr. Jones. But the Doctor at the time had a firm foundation: I am a Timelord and we ARE. He was never alone and never needed company of that type, the emotional and physical gratification we silly apes are so fond of. The Timelords were in his mind, a background of comfort that at the end, he could always come home.

Not anymore. All gone. Bye-bye.

The only comparison is that you go on a trip, saying goodbye to your family. You don't send letters or e-mails or phone them, 'cause, you'll be home soon enough and you can tell them what you saw them. Only to arrive home and find not only did a fire take out your family, but everybody else in town. And your whole family, in-laws, and distant relations were gathered there for a family reunion when it happened.

There was no one left related to you, of your blood left on the planet but you.

The pain alone could drive one to suicide. I think this Doctor was heading that direction. Taking risks without a care, running and running until the Universe says, time's up Timelord. Then Rose shows up. Reminds him that there is a lot left in this universe to live for. That he is needed and wanted. And cared for. This is a position no other Companion had to perform. TO be a big band-aid for an arrogant and stubborn Timelord.

To heal the Doctor. She has done that, rather doing that. I haven't seen any David Tennant's Doctor yet, except the regeneration (DAMN the BRITS! Hurry up and show us YANKS Christmas Invasion!) But he sounds to be a lot happier fellow. And as much as Chris was so great in the role and the perfect one to restart the series, this is a logical transition in the Doctor's emotion growth, which was NOT seen in the old series.

And now, the question is, Will the Doctor dance? Do we want him to? I do! I'm sure (judging by the amount of fan fiction) others do too. This story is a way to explore that option and a few other things that bother me. Timelords dead, hah! Was Romana the President of Gallifrey (I guess from the audio adventures) or stuck in e-space. The Master? The Monk? Rani? Drax? Susan? Why do all renegades get titles? How did the man we call the Doctor become the Doctor? What does universe hold for him?

And..well…that's it. Tough.

Oh, yeah, Captain Jack will make an appearance. I like Jack. SCIFI Channel, please get TORCHWOOD too.

This is set after the first 3-4 episodes of the second series, which none have seen except in preview form on the BBC website. Oh! A Kiss. K-9! Cybermen. Sarah Jane. What more can I say is…Is it possible to get BBC over here? Please?

Acknowledgements: My husband for the aforementioned (the Doctor box set and for Microsoft for a multi-system game system. To the BBC for giving us over 40 years of adventures wrapped in a Police Call Box. To my friends on who are putting up with my Doctor Who fever, and finally to William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker, Peter Davison, Colin Baker, Sylvester McCoy, Paul McGann, Christopher Eccelson, and David Tennant: Without these fine actors, there would not be a Doctor.

And the Universe would be a lot emptier for it.

**_FYI I'm not British! Those of you that are, please feel free to tell me how to reword stuff so it sounds more British!_**

_**Prologue**_

_**Setting Sun of an era…**_

_He stood with his big brother, hand-in-hand, watching the crimson sunset. It was rare that anyone was allowed outside the domed cities, especially for a wander, but his brother had pulled some favours to allow this one excursion._

_The sun and wind felt good on his skin, and he breathed deeply of the cool, unrefined air "This is how we should live, not clustered together in those domes."_

_His older brother chuckled. "Oh, and all of us should bow to your obvious wisdom and move outside, eh? Our race would become extinct at nightfall!"_

_The younger boys crane his head up to look at his grinning sibling. "Oh! You know what I mean!" He pouted, folding his arms on his chest. "I mean out among the stars, instead planet bound except for the privileged few! So stop laughing. You agree with me, I know!"_

"_Well, it's hard to take advice from someone who skips his anatomy classes to chase futterbies in the atrium." He grinned at the younger's surprise and embarrassment "Father told me. He said you should get cleverer with your excuses. And mother wanted we should call off your Naming Day Celebration all together. You have to thank your elder brothers for halting that."_

"_Ohhhh, that woman!" The younger stamped his foot, sending a cloud of red dust into the air. "She's the one who says I have to study anatomy this early! Flutterbies are so much more interesting than learning why we have two hearts. She thinks anything I take an interest in is frivolous and that I'll never be half the Timelord Rasha is and I'll be an unworthy heir to my bloodline and so on. She really is all…" He petered out, from running out of things to say or to angry to say more, his brother could not tell._

_But he knew how he felt. "That 'Woman' is our mother and she is doing what she thinks is best for you, even though it doesn't seem that way at times."_

_The younger looked down at his shoes. "But…"_

_The elder knelt down beside the boy. With a gentle finger on the boy's chin, he turned the child's head so he could look at him straight into the eyes. "Well, I'll admit she isn't the wisest of the Timelords, but," he paused with a wry smile and sigh before continuing. "I'm just a Chancellery Guard, not an all-knowing TImelord, so what do I know?"_

_A slight smile pursed the boy's lips and he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. "She's mean when she says those things to you! You so much smarter that Rasha and talented, too, and he is almost done studying at the Academy of Timelords!"_

_The elder unwrapped the small arms from his neck. He smiled as he butted his helmeted head against his brother skull capped one. "Well, I won't argue with someone so wise and knowledgeable for all his seven years."_

_Eight tomorrow, so I'm not a baby anymore."_

_The eldest chuckled, is eyes twinkling in the failing light. "Too clever for me, I'm afraid. But do you know what? I think you will outshine our studious middle sibling in your own way and time, that is if you show up for anatomy class half the time!" He said, laughing at the look of utter disgust that covered his brother's face. _

"_Fine I suppose…" the younger grudgingly agreed._

"_Can't have Rasha looking better than you, can we?" _

_The younger shook his head. For a few moments they continued to watch the bloated red sun lower itself onto the horizon. Sighing, the elder stood up, holding out his hand. "Well, the sunset's over and it gets very cold out here at night. Time to return home."_

_The younger looked towards the barren landscape, eyes squinting in the fading light. Releasing a breath of air, he took his brother's outstretched hand. "Thank you for the present, Varsh. It was quite wonderful. Makes me more determined to see more and different sunsets."_

_Varsh paused in his step, marveling in his youngest sibling tenacity and intelligence. Varsh was almost sure he would see his brother do great things in the future. He grinned. "You, oh so wise, like an instructor on his twelfth regeneration." He teased._

_The younger kicked a rock. "Well, I maybe a great instructor too, long before my twelfth regeneration. Perhaps I shall change my name more suitable for my obvious wisdom and intelligence, and…"_

"_And arrogance, don't forget about that"_

_The younger pouted. "Oh, you! Of course I'm arrogant, just look at who is my mother!"_

_Varsh shook his head, laughing._

"_Anyways," The boy continued, not at all disturbed by his brother's laughter. "I hate my stupid name. Perhaps it is a punishment for my future transgressions?" The boy smiled at his brother's snicker._

"_So," Varsh asked after his laughter had slowed. "Oh Great and Wise Lord of All Knowledge of all Time and Space, what would you change your name to?"_

_The boy paused, a look of great concentration crossing his youthful features. "I think…I think I would change it to a title, 'cuz I'm so smart, and would only share my knowledge to those who are most worthy of being taught by me. Like Instructor or Professor or…or…"_

"_How about doctor? I think it's Terran for a great teacher."_

"_That's it!" The boy whooped, jumping up and down. "I like it!"_

"_Well, I'm not sure about that, but anything's better that Theta, I suppose."_

_The younger rolled his eyes. Then with an ear-spitting grin, he released his brother's hand and made a mad dash towards the city entrance. "Catch me if you can, Varsh!" He laughed._

_Varsh chuckled, shaking his head ruefully. "That cheeky little imp." As he followed in a more sedate pace, a sudden cold feeling rushed over him, a wisp of time/space had crossed his soul. Varsh looked towards his rapidly retreating brother and he SAW; beyond the immediate possibilities that most Gallifreyians could see, but the future, his brother's future._

_And it was more brilliant than a thousand suns._


End file.
